


you're a flirt

by Wooperful



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, gaaay, i make fun of coffee shop AUs whilst writing a coffee shop AU, jungeun is mentioned once, sooyoung starring as: voice of reason, they're in love, tw: jinsol gets called a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooperful/pseuds/Wooperful
Summary: it was cute, sooyoung reckoned. cliché, but cute.





	you're a flirt

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone so i'm sorry if there's any formatting or minor grammatical errors lol. enjoy!

sooyoung eyed her coffee, bemused with the string of numbers scrawled along the sleeve of the cup. next to the phone number was a short message:

_ caution! this coffee is hot & so r u ;-) _

it was cute, sooyoung reckoned. cliché, but cute. the ‘i’s were dotted with hearts. the winky face managed to capture _ just _ the right amount of flirtatiousness that sooyoung knows this isn’t the first time the barista must have handed out her number.

still, sooyoung entertains the idea and taps the number into her phone.

it rings,

once,

twice,

and then the other line picks up.

_ “so?” _

“so, what?”

_ “it was cute, right?” _

“yeah, but don’t you think it’s a little ineffective to be handing out your number every other day to your… you know, girlfriend?” sooyoung chides teasingly, the corners of her lips pulling into a small smile. “just a thought.”

_ “valid criticism, but that does not mean i will stop flirting with you.” _

“jinsoul, baby, why don’t you just… _ talk _to me instead of writing flirty notes on my coffee?”

_ “this is fulfilling the hot barista, me, and super cute regular who is also hot, which is you by the way, life that many others would love to be living. i mean, have you seen the fanfics that people write? 20k word one-shot, slow burn fanfic with the tags reading: heavy angst, major-character death, slight fluff, coffee shop au. we are those fanfic writers’ _ dreams, _ sooyoungie.” _

“...i didn’t retain a single lick of that.”

jinsoul sighs.

_“anyway, if you want an honest answer, if i talked to you while i was on my shift i wouldn’t be able to focus because whenever you’re around i lose myself in how beautiful you are, even when it’s two in the morning and i’m holding back your hair while you’re hunched over the toilet because you like to talk a big game about how much you can drink despite being a lightweight.” _

jinsoul’s voice is quiet and earnest and sooyoung can’t stop the warmth rising to her cheeks.

sooyoung doesn’t quite know how to respond, and she can feel jinsoul’s anxiety in the silence coming back through her phone.

_ “i can stop doing the coffee thing -” _

“no!” sooyoung blurts out, taking another moment to realize how desperate she sounds. “um. please don’t stop writing those stupid little message, jinsoul. they’re so cute and _ you’re _ so cute, and i saved every coffee sleeve that you’ve written on. it means a lot, despite how nerdy it is.”

_ “aww,” _ jinsoul coos, _ “you’re such a romantic!” _

“oh, shut it.” sooyoung puffs her cheeks. “i’ll see you home at four, right?”

_ “you betcha!” _ there’s a crash in the background. sooyoung swears she hears jungeun scream. _ “oops, i gotta go. left jungeun alone during rush hour, haha. i love you!” _

sooyoung laughs heartily. “i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi leave comments and i will Kiss you (platonically) unless..?


End file.
